The biguanide antihyperglycemic agent metformin disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,901 is currently marketed in the U.S. in the form of its hydrochloride salt (Glucophage®), by the Bristol-Myers Squibb Company.
The diagnosis and management of type 2 diabetes mellitus is rapidly undergoing progressive changes. It is now widely accepted that glycemic control makes a difference. The goal of diabetes therapy today is to achieve and maintain as near normal glycemia as possible to prevent the long-term microvascular and macrovascular complications of an elevated blood glucose. The diagnosis of diabetes has undergone significant changes as evidenced by the new ADA diagnostic and classification guidelines. Oral therapeutic options for the treatment of type 2 diabetes mellitus, until recently, have been severely limited. Prior to 1995, sulfonyl ureas had been the mainstay of oral diabetes agents in the United States. Sulfonyl ureas target one mechanism of hyperglycemia by augmenting insulin secretion from the beta cell. Since 1995, three new classes of agents have been added to the anti-diabetes armamentarium for the management of hyperglycemia. Metformin, a biguanide, targets additional mechanisms of hyperglycemia by inhibiting hepatic glucose production and enhancing peripheral glucose uptake and thereby reducing insulin resistance; thiazolidinediones such as troglitazone, rosiglitazone and pioglitazone decrease peripheral insulin resistance; and alpha-glucosidase inhibitors such as acarbose and miglitol help control postprandial glucose excursion by delaying absorption of dietary carbohydrate. These agents are all indicated as monotherapy and some are indicated for use in combination therapy, generally after monotherapy has been found to be inadequate.
In 1995, metformin was added to sulfonyl urea therapy in patients who had not achieved glycemic control with sulfonyl urea monotherapy, and the two agents were found to have a remarkable effect on glycemic control or lowering of hemoglobin-A1c. The different mechanisms of action in targeting hyperglycemia are complimentary and make combination use attractive and a rational course of action. Prescription data reveals approximately 60% of metformin use is in combination with a sulfonyl urea.
Examples of combinations of metformin and the sulfonyl urea glyburide (also referred to as glibenclamide) are disclosed in documents such as the following:
(1) WO 97/17975 published May 22, 1997, (Barelli et al, Istituto Gentili S.P.A.) and US RE37,330E (hereinafter Barelli et al) discloses a combination of glibenclamide and metformin in a 1:100 weight ratio, so as to allow a daily dosage of 15 mg glibenclamide and 1500 mg metformin, used for the onset of diabetes to the most severe cases, particular in cases of secondary failure to a combination of glibenclamide-metformin HCl in a weight ratio higher than 1:100.
(2) Vigneri et al, Treatment of NIDDM Patients with Secondary Failure to Glyburide: Comparison of the Addition of Either Metformin or Bed-Time NPH Insulin to Glyburide, Diabete & Metabolisme, 1991, 17, 232-234, disclose use of a combination of 1.5 g/day metformin and 15 mg/day glyburide to treat NIDDM patients with secondary failure to 15 mg/day glyburide.
(3) Higginbotham et al, Double-Blind Trial of Metformin in the Therapy of Non-Ketotic Diabetes, The Medical Journal of Australia, Aug. 11, 1979, 154-156, discloses treatment of diabetic patients, who were already receiving from 10 mg to 20 mg per day of glibenclamide, with 500 mg metformin twice a day. Higginbotham et al conclude “that in selected diabetics whose condition is inadequately controlled with sulfonylurea therapy, significant improvement in diabetic control can be obtained by the addition of metformin in a low dose of 500 mg twice a day.”
(4) U.S. application Ser. No. 09/353,141, filed Jul. 14, 1999 (based on European application No. 98401781.4, filed Jul. 15, 1998) now U.S. Pat. No. 6,303,146 B1 discloses formulations containing metformin and glyburide where the glyburide is of a particular particle size.
Documents which disclose combinations of metformin and glipizide include the following:
(1) Combination of glipizide/metformin treatment reduces low density lipoprotein binding to arterial proteglycans in DIDDM, Edwards et al, Diabetes, (46, Suppl. 1, 45A, 1997).
(2) Combination of glipizide/metformin normalizes glucose and improves insulin sensitivity in hyperinsulinemia moderately well controlled. Cefalu et al, Diabetes, (45, Suppl. 2, 201A, 1996).
(3) Effects of combination of glipizide/metformin treatment on oxidizability of LDL in NIDDM, Crouse et al, Circulation, (94, No. 8, Suppl., I508, 1996).
(4) Insulin sensitivity is improved after glipizide monotherapy and combination with metformin, Cefalu et al, Diabetologia, (39, Suppl. 1, A231, 1996).
(5) Combined Metformin—Sulfonylurea Treatment of Patients with NIDDM in Fair to Poor Glycemic Control, Reaven et al, J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metab. (74, No. 5, 1020-26, 1992).
(6) Combination of Glipizide/Metformin Treatment in NIDDM, Hollenbeck et al, Diabetes, (39, Suppl. 1, 108A, 1990).
(7) Oral Antidiabetic Combination Therapy with Sulfonyl ureas and Metformin, Haupt et al, Med. Welt. (40, No. 5, 118-23, 1989).
(8) Variation of the lipemic pattern in diabetic subjects after treatment with a combination of glipizide and metformin, Ferlito et al, PROGR. MED. (Roma) 31/6 (289-301) 1975.
(9) Results with a combination of glipizide and dimethylbiguanide in 40 cases of diabetes, Parodi et al, GAZZ. MED. ITAL. 132/5 (226-235) 1973.
(10) U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,862, Chen et al, “Oral Dosage Form for the Controlled Release of a Biguanide and Sulfonylurea”.
Other combinations of metformin and another antidiabetic agent are disclosed in documents that include the following:
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 5,631,224 to Efendic et al discloses a combination of metformin with GLP-1(7-36) amide or GLP-1(7-37) or a fragment thereof.
(2) WO 98/57634 (SKB) discloses a method for treating diabetes employing a combination of a thiazolidenedione and metformin. The thiazolidenedione may be troglitazone, ciglitazone, pioglitazone or englitazone, and may be employed in dosages of 2 to 12 mg per day while the metformin may be employed in daily dosages “of up to 3000 mg per day, in unit doses of 500 mg (for example, 2 to 3 times per day) or 850 mg (2 times per day), one example of a dosage for metformin is 500 mg building to 5 times per day.”
(3) EP 0749751A2 (Takeda) discloses a combination of a thiazolidenedione insulin sensitivity enhancer (such as pioglitazone) and metformin.
Several fixed combinations of metformin and glyburide (glibenclamide) are presently being marketed. These include (1) combinations of 400 mg metformin/2.5 mg glibenclamide (Boehringer's Bi-Euglucon in Argentina, and Bi-Euglicon M in Italy; Guidotti/Menarini's Glibomet in the Dominican Republic and Italy; HMR's Normell in Greece and Hoechst's Suguan-M in Italy; Sun Pharma's Glucored in India; Monsanto's (Searle's) Benclamet in India; Guidotti's Glibomet in Liban; Berlin Chemie/Menarini's Glibomet in the Slovak Rep., and Roche's Bi-Euglucon in Uruguay); (2) combinations of 500 mg metformin/5 mg glibenclamide (Sun Pharma's Glucored in India; Monsanto's (Searle's) Benclamet in India, USV's Duotrol in India; and Lakeside's (Roche) Bi-Euglucon M5 in Mexico); (3) combinations of 500 mg metformin/2.5 mg glibenclamide (Molteni's Glucomide in Italy, Lakeside's (Roche) Bi-Euglucon M in Mexico and Szabo's Dublex in Uruguay); (4) 1 g metformin/5 mg glibenclamide (Silanes Sil-Norboral in Mexico); and (5) Bristol-Myers Squibb's Glucovance®.
The labeling for Glucophage® (Bristol-Myers Squibb's metformin), in the Physicians' Desk Reference 1999, under “Indications and Use”, indicates that Glucophage may be used concomitantly with a sulfonylurea. It is further indicated under “Dosage and Administration” “Concomitant Glucophage and Oral Sulfonylurea Therapy” that “If patients have not responded to four weeks of the maximum dose of Glucophage monotherapy, consideration should be given to gradual addition of an oral sulfonylurea while continuing Glucophage at the maximum dose . . . . With concomitant Glucophage and sulfonylurea therapy, the desired control of blood glucose may be obtained by adjusting the dose of each drug. However, attempts should be made to identify the maximum effective dose of each drug to achieve this goal.” The recommended dosing schedule for Glucophage® is a starting dose of 500 mg twice a day or 850 mg once a day with dosage increases in increments of 500 mg weekly or 850 mg every 2 weeks up to a total of 2000 mg per day.
Package inserts for Bi-Euglucon M and Suguan M in Italy (400 mg metformin/2.5 mg glibenclamide) indicate that these drug combinations are used in cases of primary or secondary resistance to sulfonyl ureas (that is as second or third line therapy) and that a dosage of ½ tablet per day increasing ½ tablet at a time according to glycemic variations up to 4 tablets per day are employed.
Package inserts for Glibomet (400 mg metformin/2.5 mg glibenclamide) and Glucomide (500 mg metformin/2.5 mg glibenclamide) in Italy indicate that these drug combinations are used for treating type 2 diabetes which is non-controllable or cannot be controlled with only diet or with diet and sulfonyl urea (that is as first line therapy or second line therapy).
The package insert for Glibomet in Italy indicates a daily dosage of 2 tablets, that is 800 mg metformin and 5 mg glibenclamide, up to 2 grams metformin. The package insert for Glucomide in Italy indicates a daily dosage of 2 capsules, that is 1000 mg metformin up to 2 grams metformin, and 5 mg glibenclamide.
Thus, the concomitant use of metformin and a sulfonyl urea, including glipizide, is known. However, the use of metformin and glipizide in a single formulation in accordance with the present invention is not believed to be known in the art. Such a formulation would be highly desirable for patient convenience and to ensure patient compliance, but preparation of such a formulation also requires special care.
Commercially, metformin hydrochloride and glipizide are separately available as tablets. To prepare a metformin/glipizide combination in a single tablet poses many challenges. First, the dose for each agent is very different. Metformin is available commercially as 500 mg, 850 mg and 1000 mg tablets. Glipizide is available as 5 mg and 10 mg tablets. Moreover, glipizide is available as a micronized drug substance. Given the disparity in the doses of the agents and the differences in their particle sizes, content uniformity of glipizide poses significant problems, especially when formulating glipizide with another agent like metformin. Additionally, glipizide is susceptible to hydrolysis. Therefore, the amount of moisture must be controlled. However, at the same time, some residual moisture is necessary to formulate tablets with sufficient hardness from metformin which is poorly compressible. Further, the selection of excipients must be made such that they are compatible with both metformin and glipizide.
In view of the above, it is clear that it would be desirable to provide metformin and glipizide in a single formulation, but that preparation of such a formulation requires special care that has not heretofore been provided in the art.